<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Midnight by Cali_se</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461011">After Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se'>Cali_se</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Chart: In the Dark [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the silence of the garden, his thoughts turned to Jesse</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Pinkman/Walter White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Chart: In the Dark [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt; A  Midnight Clear <br/>This completes my prompt chart.  :)</p>
<p>Companion to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684294.html#cutid1">If wishes were horses</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000662.html#cutid1">Unspoken</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walt had thought getting an early night would also mean getting plenty of rest, but that possibility was slipping away as he lay awake in the dark. It was way past midnight now and sleep wasn't coming any time soon, it seemed. Giving up on the idea, he got out of bed as quietly as he could and made his way downstairs to grab a drink.<br/>
</p>
<p>The moon was full, a golden orb hanging in a clear sky; it had turned a little chilly but he pulled on his coat and wandered outside for some fresh air. In the silence of the garden, his thoughts turned to Jesse.<br/>
</p>
<p>They'd had a fight, another weary, pointless battle of words, batting back and forth until Jesse's fierce resolve had shattered into countless pieces.  Walt's annoyance had quickly turned to concern and he'd gone to Jesse immediately, that concern morphing into something else as Jesse had leaned in closer, seeking comfort and more contact.<br/>
</p>
<p>God, he'd looked lovely sitting there, his cheeks wet with tears, his eyes filled with need...  Lovelier still as those tears had dried and he'd allowed himself a small smile. It was in that moment that Walt had found himself wondering exactly what it was that Jesse needed - and if it was something he could offer to him, or afford to give.  Was it possible they'd almost kissed then? That they'd both felt that rising heat and a connection unlike anything they'd known before?<br/>
</p>
<p>Walt sighed as he set his glass down.  He couldn't be sure how either of them would feel as time moved on, or whether such a moment would pass between them again. All he had was the knowledge that, just a few hours ago, he'd wanted Jesse Pinkman more than anything else in the world. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>